List of Episodes
This is a list of episodes of Samuel Adventures Episodes Season 1 *1. The First Adventure - Snowers moves to Colombia, however Samuel and his friends think that he is a person who tries to get rid of someone. *2. Sword Spinning Tournament - Snowers challenges Samuel to spin a sword, and he starts training for it before the day of the tournament *3. Burmese Empire - Russell tells a story where he went to Myanmar/Burma before he went to Happy Tree Town and telled how everything was when he was in there. *4. Japanese Dudez - Mime invites Samuel and his friends to Japan. *5. Pink Business - After visiting Japan, Samuel goes to South Korea and meets Pinkfong, which he will become his new enemy. *6. Pink and Cyan - Moonlight hires 2 agents nicknamed: Pink Guy and Cyan Guy, to spy Samuel and his gang. *7. Flipmix: The Start - Samuel hears about a music contest named: Flipmix, and tries to do a band with Lucky Jack and Kenny McCormick. *8. Flipmix: The Others - Steve, Jayden and Antonio find out about the contest and start to develop their singing for the contest *9. Flipmix: Let's Be Together - Samuel reunites with his friends, and they unite along with Lucky Jack and Kenny to work together in the contest. Season 2 * 10. 2 Many Storylines - Samuel becomes a superhero and some others have crazy events * 11. The Magic Lamp - Samuel finds a magic lamp, however after he sees that it doesn’t do nothing, he trys to get rid of it. * 12. Cinema of Craziness - Samuel and his gang go to the cinemas, and Samuel meets a young person named Urslan Sokolov. * 13. The Gang, The Fox, The Dream - Samuel and gang ends up in a Dream. Later Urslan becomes a superhero and works together with Raccoon Boy to stop PinkFong * 14. Invader Neighbours - Samuel meets 2 guys named Ray “RJ” Jackson and Henry Roberts. * 15. Over the Dance - Samuel meets Vince, which is Ray and Henry friend and Vince is about to participate in a contest so Samuel teaches him how to dance! * 16. Roadside Ray - Ray, Henry, Vince, Samuel and the others go to India. * 17. X-Ray Glasses! - Samuel along with the help of Dr. Fox, they make functional X-Ray glasses * 18. McChaos - Samuel and gang figures out that a McDonald's restaurant got replaced with a restaurant called McCruelty, the gang tries to restore the place. * 19. The Big Heist - After losing a contest, Ray finds out that there are a trio of criminals in the city and he must stop them for a money reward. * 20. Life's a Toon - Samuel presses a button, as a result, everything turns into a 1930's cartoon * 21. Ray Kill: Part 1 - An Unknown Person hits Ray with his car, and the people must find out who did this. * 22. Ray Kill: Part 2 - The Unknown Person is uncovered and they must defeat him. Season 3 (A.K.A PROJECT Season) * PROJECT: C.A.T '- Samuel and gang must face a trio of enemies, which are bothering them. * '''PROJECT: C.A.K.E '- Samuel must avoid EVERYONE who tries to take the cake. * '''PROJECT: S.P.Y - Samuel and Unikitty work on a Spy Mission * PROJECT: D.O.U.B.L.E - 'Samuel duplicates himself. * '''PROJECT: S.P.A.C.E - '''Samuel and Gang go to the moon * '''PROJECT: B.L.A.C.K - '''Black clothing becomes extremely famous, which causes most people (except for Richard) to wear it. * '''PROJECT: P.A.Y.D.A.Y: ' A new villain called Mr. Man attempts to ruin the day with messing up games and ruining stuff '''SPECIALS (Upcoming) * Spooky Twist - Samuel and gang goes on a fantastic adventure on Halloween * A Huge Christmas - Samuel must save Santa in time. * EBCD: Everybody CAN Dance! - (1 hour special and sequel to Over the Dance) EVERYONE in the universe, characters, humans, Tree Friends, etc... participate on a dancing contest and Samuel’s objective is to win! Category:Samuel Adventures Category:Lists